


Обряд

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Журналистское расследование летом восемьдесят первого года приводит Гилдероя Локхарта в Годрикову впадину





	Обряд

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно возраста Гилдероя Локхарта (он младше Сириуса не на четыре года, а на три). Все герои постельных сцен - совершеннолетние. Хэдканон автора - после Хогвартса Локхарт недолго работал стажером-журналистом в “Ежедневном пророке”.

— Гилдерой, дорогой, — Варнава Кафф бросил на стол пергамент, исписанный красивым ровным почерком. — Это никуда не годится.  
  
Пышное павлинье перо в руке Гила поникло.  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр? — Гил приподнял бровь в удивлении. Он рассматривал свое отражение в начищенном боку чернильницы, поскольку оно было куда приятнее взгляду, чем толстые пальцы главного редактора «Ежедневного пророка».  
  
— Куда вы смотрите? А, вот и ответ, — Кафф за его спиной устало вздохнул. — И как я раньше не догадался?  
  
— О чем, сэр? — машинально переспросил Гил, не отрывая взгляда от отражения. Определенно, бровь не стоит поднимать так высоко, это может привести к ранним морщинам.  
  
— Когда я направил тебя на выставку тюльпанов, ты подготовил статью, где сравнивал цвета своего гардероба с оттенками лепестков; вместо заметки об открытии новой аптеки ты написал о том, что там не продают твое любимое зелье для отбеливания зубов...  
  
— Оно превосходно, правда? — Гил обернулся на мгновение, чтобы продемонстрировать идеальную улыбку. — Да кто пойдет в эту аптеку, если там нет самого необходимого!  
  
— Необходимого тебе.  
  
— А как же иначе? — Гил еще раз отвлекся от своего отражения и недоуменно посмотрел на Каффа. — Все должны хотеть быть похожими на меня. И кстати, эти цветоводы могли бы постараться и вырастить тюльпаны точно под цвет моих глаз. Я нашел парочку похожих оттенков, но все не то, не то...  
  
— Стоп, — рявкнул главный редактор. — Я дам тебе еще один шанс. Все равно больше некого посылать, — добавил он вполголоса.  
  
— Конечно, — Гил снова ослепительно улыбнулся. Окончание фразы он не расслышал, наверное, это был комплимент. — О чем написать? Я слышал, в Хогсмиде открывается новый ма...  
  
— Никаких магазинов, аптек и выставок.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— В Годриковой впадине в последнее время часто видят Грима.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Это отличный шанс наконец проявить себя, Гилдерой. Возьми парочку интервью у местных, запроси мнение эксперта из Отдела Тайн, хорошо бы получить несколько колдографий. Все, иди. Жду тебя с репортажем через неделю.  
  
Кафф смял пергамент и ловко закинул шарик в мусорное ведро. Гил расстроенно проводил взглядом очередной непризнанный шедевр и, гордо вскинув голову, вышел из кабинета главного редактора. Он был почти уверен, что тот хмыкнул ему вслед.  
  
Четверть часа спустя Гил неспешно пил кофе за столиком, прикрытым от яркого летнего солнца полосатой маркизой. Мимо сновали волшебники, и Гил с неудовольствием отметил, что его все еще не узнают и не просят автограф. За месяц стажировки в «Пророке» напечатали всего пару заметок с его подписью, но как он ни настаивал, к ним не добавилось ни одного, даже самого крохотного, портрета. А ведь он потратился на целую серию колдографий специально для такого случая.  
  
Ему было восемнадцать, он уже месяц как закончил Хогвартс, а его не узнают на улицах. Видимо, журналистика не его конек, но у него еще осталось время придумать, как покорить мир. Грим...  
  
Гил вскочил со стула, чуть не опрокинув на любимую мантию недопитый кофе. Конечно! Он не просто напишет статью, он изгонит это дьявольское создание прямо... Кстати, откуда оно обычно появляется? И кстати, как его изгонять?  
  
  
  
Грим из Годриковой впадины был какой-то неправильный. Магглы принимали его за большую черную собаку, вполне дружелюбно помахивающую хвостом и деловито обыскивающую помойки. Маги, хоть и убедились, что никто так и не умер спустя сутки, держались настороже и на свои мусорные баки накладывали множество охранных чар. Превентивно. Гилу понравилось это слово — звучало строго и торжественно; он решил использовать его в статье.  
  
Сам Гил Грима пока не видел, но старательно подготовился к встрече: перечитал учебник Ньюта Скамандера, купил новую мантию сливового оттенка и занял самое лучшее место для засады — столик у окна в пабе, единственном на всю деревню. Окно выходило на маленькую площадь, к которой сбегались три узких улочки. Грим бродил где-то там, и Гил был уверен, что адское создание рано или поздно выйдет под свет одинокого фонаря на площади. Бегать за страшилищем в потемках Гил, конечно, не собирался.  
  
Дни шли за днями. В Годриковой впадине ничего не происходило. Грима временами видели то у кладбища, то в магической части деревни, а какой-то маггл даже хвастался в пабе, что накормил большую черную собаку порцией сосисок.  
  
Гилу ничего не оставалось, как сочинить хоть какую-то статью. Маггл в ней стал храбрым магом, отбившимся от нападения волшебной палочкой и гигантским окороком. Похороненная третьего дня двухсотлетняя старушка-ведьма стала жертвой Грима — она встретила его на кладбище и сразу померла. Гил чуть было не дописал, что и могила была заранее подготовлена, но вовремя остановился. В его статье в Годриковой впадине царили осенние сумерки и дождь, на календаре же был разгар необыкновенно жаркого лета. Немного преувеличений тут и там, и вот Варнава Кафф дважды присылает мрачного филина с гонораром: номер «Пророка» вышел невиданным тиражом.  
  
В деревне «Пророк» тоже читали. Смерть ведьмы тут же признали подозрительной, а с магом, тем самым, что кинул в Грима окорок, точно были знакомы половина завсегдатаев паба. Гила стали узнавать, и на него обрушилась лавина сплетен — о Батильде Бэгшот, живущей недалеко от кладбища; о призраке козла возле старого дома Дамблдоров; о том, что в деревне точно видели Поттеров, но никто не мог вспомнить, где их встречал.  
  
Поттеры Гила не интересовали, над учебником истории Бэгшот он спал еще в Хогвартсе, а вот на козла сходил посмотреть. Естественно, днем. Тогда-то он и встретил Грима.  
  
  
  
Старый дом Дамблдоров мало чем отличался от соседних: в этом районе было полно покосившихся крыш и грязных стекол. Гил с неудовольствием осматривал низкий дырявый забор и запертую по-маггловски на засов дверь. Двор зарос бурьяном по пояс, и в этих зарослях вполне мог прятаться не только козел-призрак, но и парочка настоящих мантикор. Гил помахал палочкой. Превентивно. Не то чтобы бы он знал заклинания, подходящие случаю, просто это внушительно выглядело: стоило потренировать позу. Палочка выбросила в воздух мелкие красные искры. Они отразились в луже и, к ужасу Гила, в темных глазах огромного черного пса, стоявшего всего в паре шагов, у самой калитки.  
  
Искорки медленно гасли, пес сделал бесшумный шаг вперед, и Гил бездумно аппарировал с места. Он пожелал очутиться как можно дальше от проклятого дома, но пришел в себя на заднем дворе паба, стоя в огромной грязной луже. К тому же он все-таки расщепился — ноготь на правом мизинце потерял идеальную форму. Раньше это непременно привело бы к нервному срыву, но после встречи с чудовищем Гил понял, что он намного храбрее, чем предполагал. И ему есть что написать Варнаве!  
  
Следующий номер «Пророка» допечатывался трижды. Гила стали узнавать в пабе и на улицах деревни, он как никогда был близок к всемирной славе, но тут появился Сириус Блэк.  
  
  
  
— Привет, — он плюхнулся на стул напротив Гила на третий день после выхода триумфальной статьи. — Поздравляю! Ты видел Грима и остался в живых.  
  
Гил кивнул. Похоже, Блэк был искренен.  
  
— И тебе доброго дня, — важно ответил он. — Да, я отпугнул его. Надеюсь, он больше не побеспокоит добрых жителей этой деревни.  
  
— Как тебе сказать... Только что у стойки слышал, что его видели. Снова. У старого кладбища.  
  
Гил сдержался и не повел даже бровью.  
  
— Что ж...  
  
— Да брось, — Блэк хлопнул его по плечу. — Я знаю отличный способ изгнать Грима. Хочешь, научу?  
  
Гил верил, что тот знал и мог научить: в конце концов он был Блэком, а у тех всегда были свои тайны. Вопрос в том, что он за это хотел.  
  
— И зачем тебе это?  
  
— Мне скучно, Локхарт, — Блэк откинулся на спинку стула. — В этой деревне совершенно нечем заняться.  
  
Гил прикрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что Блэк сказал «Мне скучно, Джеймс». После таких слов в Хогвартсе долго никто не скучал. Не то чтобы Гил следил за ними специально, все-таки он учился на три курса младше и совсем на другом факультете, но отголоски развлечений Поттера и Блэка доносились даже до башни Равенкло. К разочарованию Гила, пока он из кожи вон лез, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, тем было достаточно стянуть с какого-то слизеринца штаны. Если бы Гил знал, что это поможет, он раздел бы даже Дамблдора. Поттер и Блэк всегда были в центре внимания, их хвалили учителя, их обожали девушки и именно им присылали больше всего валентинок. Настоящих валентинок, признался он себе с неохотой. Рекордсменом по фальшивым оставался все-таки он сам.  
  
Куда Поттер и Блэк делись после выпуска из Хогвартса, Гила не интересовало. Он доучился, изобрел несколько полезных заклинаний — пустячки вроде укладки волос или невидимого корсета для поддержания осанки, и вот уже два месяца покорял мир. Тот пока сопротивлялся, но Гил знал, что это ненадолго.  
  
И все-таки предложение скучающего Блэка было подозрительным.  
  
— Ты помнишь, как меня зовут?  
  
— Конечно! — Блэк широко улыбнулся. Гил оценил его прикус — тот был идеален. — Я помню. Ты учился на Хаффлпаффе.  
  
— Равенкло.  
  
— Третий курс.  
  
— Четвертый.  
  
— Ну вот видишь, я прекрасно тебя помню, Алистер.  
  
— Гилдерой.  
  
— Тем более! — Блэк улыбнулся еще шире, и Гил повторил улыбку за ним. — Так что насчет моего предложения, м? Я оставлю всю славу тебе. Мне будет достаточно того, что ты справишься. А ты справишься, — он еще раз хлопнул Гила по плечу.  
  
Гил не был так уверен. Пока он сидел в пабе, делать что-либо с Гримом — изгонять его, видеть или даже находиться с ним в одной деревне — казалось ему плохой идеей.  
  
— Изгнать? Насколько я понимаю, — Гил осторожно начал издалека, — он пока не причинил никому вреда. Пусть остается. Должна же в Годриковой впадине быть еще какая-то легенда, кроме козла-призрака.  
  
Блэк коротко хохотнул.  
  
— А как же старая кошелка? Та, что умерла возле кладбища? Она же встретила Грима. И маг с окороком. Он едва успел спастись. Ты написал об этом, я читал. Захватывающий рассказ!  
  
Гилу стало неловко, но он не подал виду.  
  
— Это было небольшое художественное преувеличение.  
  
— Но Грим-то настоящий?  
  
— Да, — Гил вспомнил большие глаза, смрадное — наверняка, слава Мерлину, он все-таки был не так близко — дыхание и бесшумные шаги. — Я... Я видел его.  
  
Блэк серьезно посмотрел на Гила.  
  
— Он опасен. Я помогу тебе изгнать его.  
  
— А сам? Почему ты не сделаешь это в одиночку? — наконец сообразил спросить Гил. Ему совсем не хотелось лезть в пасть Грима даже в компании.  
  
— Понимаешь, — Блэк неожиданно слегка покраснел, ему шел румянец, — обряд рассчитан на двоих. Ты будешь вести, а я помогу. Подстрахую, объясню. И я не претендую на славу. Ты, — он обвел рукой зал, — будешь для них героем, обещаю.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— А я скромно постою за твоей спиной. Мне хватает того, что я...  
  
— Эй, Блэк, — закричал кто-то у стойки, — хватит там болтать с блондинкой, иди сюда.  
  
— ...что я уже известен, — Блэк еще раз подмигнул. — Если решишься, буду ждать тебя у церкви святого Иеронима завтра, когда стемнеет. Оденься попроще и не забудь палочку.  
  
Блэк умчался, оставив Гила в растрепанных чувствах. С одной стороны, сам Сириус Блэк благородно предложил ему помощь, с другой — Гил ее не просил. Он бы уже сбежал из деревни, если бы не щедрые гонорары. Изгонять таких Гримов должен кто-то, кто знает, как это сделать. Блэк, например. Впрочем, об обряде можно было узнать и на месте. И исчезнуть, если запахнет жареным.  
  
Тут Гил зачарованно обвел взглядом паб: тот был полон, полон разными людьми, которые понятия не имели, кто он такой. Гил тряхнул головой, на которой не шевельнулся ни один волосок, и посмотрел на свое отражение в мутном окне. Он сделает это для них. Он изгонит Грима, и они узнают о нем. Узнают его. А Блэк... Что ж, о своей помощи он может и забыть ненароком. И Гил крепче сжал палочку.  
  
Стемнело быстро: Гил был уверен, что солнце село на полчаса раньше обычного. Он прятался в густой тени церкви. Был будний день, все давно разошлись, и в окнах домов поодаль не было огней. Гил поежился и закутался в черную мантию — последнюю из школьных. Она слегка жала в плечах и вообще не шла ему: черный цвет, по его мнению, красил только вдов и слизеринцев. Гил поминутно оглядывался, держа палочку наготове. Блэка не было. Он был готов все бросить и аппарировать, как рядом зашуршало.  
  
— Алистер!  
  
— Гилдерой, — настойчиво поправил Гил.  
  
— Тоже неплохо, — снова согласился Блэк. — Я рад, что ты пришел, дружище.  
  
— А я не очень.  
  
— Понимаю, — Блэк кивнул. — Но мне было нужно время на подготовку. Идем.  
  
Он схватил Гила за рукав и потащил сквозь ветхую калитку на кладбище.  
  
— Что? — вскрикнул Гил.  
  
— Тише, — зашипел Блэк. — Нам надо устроить засаду. А это самое удобное место.  
  
Гил позволил себя вести. Он смотрел себе под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться и чтобы не оглядываться по сторонам. Ему хватало воображения представить, кто еще мог бродить по кладбищу ночью, кроме Грима. Ну и их с Блэком, конечно. К счастью, идти было недалеко. За оградой они свернули налево, и через десяток шагов Блэк прошептал:  
  
— Здесь.  
  
Было совсем темно. Гил смог разглядеть только ряд мраморных надгробий, уходящий в глубину аллеи.  
  
— Лю...  
  
Блэк стукнул его по руке.  
  
— Никакого колдовства!  
  
— А свет?  
  
— Сейчас, — он чем-то чиркнул и зажег пару свечей.  
  
Гил отпрянул: они устроились на чьей-то могиле. Впрочем, больше все равно было негде.  
  
— Сядь, — Блэк дернул его за руку. — Да ближе, Гил!  
  
Гил плюхнулся ему на колени, затем подскочил и, расстелив мантию, сел рядом.  
  
— Слушай, — Блэк наклонился ближе и зашептал. — Я все рассчитал. Грим выйдет оттуда, — он махнул рукой куда-то в темноту, — мы будем ждать его здесь.  
  
— А дальше?  
  
— Дальше нам надо раздеться.  
  
Гил завороженно кивнул. Ему срочно захотелось увидеть свое отражение: кажется, прическа растрепалась.  
  
— Подрочить друг другу.  
  
— Ага, — добавил Гил не задумываясь. Его волновали прическа и темень. Если точнее, кто-то, прячущийся в этой тьме.  
  
— И окропить спермой Грима. Плеснуть в его сторону.  
  
— Что? — снова вскрикнул Гил.  
  
— Да тише ты, — Блэк закрыл ему рот рукой. — Тут темно, никто не увидит. Грим — это ведь смерть, а сперма — жизнь. Надежный способ, точно знаю.  
  
Гилу очень хотелось поверить Блэку , но он не мог. Кажется, в нем внезапно проснулся дух Равенкло и прошептал его губами:  
  
— Откуда ты узнал про этот обряд?  
  
— Секрет Блэков, — замялся тот. — У нас есть тайные книги. С картинками. Там все нарисовано в деталях.  
  
Гил представил себе эти картинки, и его бросило в жар.  
  
— А заклинание?  
  
— «Изыди». Главное — смешать сперму и, хм, окропить, а слова при этом не так уж и важны. Намерение в первую очередь.  
  
Гил размышлял. С одной стороны, неплохо бы записать себе в подвиги изгнание Грима, с другой — смущал предложенный способ. В тайные книги Блэков он, пожалуй, готов поверить, да и про ритуалы с телесными жидкостями слышал. Требовалось уточнить детали.  
  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? Я не смогу это... Пока Грим будет рядом.  
  
— А мы заранее, — Блэк достал из кармана фиал, стекло блеснуло в свете поднимающейся луны. — Вот прямо сейчас соберем, а потом будем ждать в засаде.  
  
— Грим точно придет?  
  
— Я расспросил местных, его видят здесь каждый день через час после заката. У нас осталось не так много времени.  
  
— Может, я внесу свой вклад, — Гил сдался и начал торговаться, — но заключительный этап за тобой?  
  
— А как же слава? Подрочить — это так, удовольствие, а не подвиг.  
  
Удовольствие было весьма сомнительным. Дрочить в присутствии мужчин Гилу пока не приходилось. Тем временем слава маячила где-то впереди, а решение надо было принимать прямо сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец прошептал он. — Только быстро, и друг на друга не смотрим.  
  
Блэк хмыкнул.  
  
— Жаль. Я бы посмотрел.  
  
Он сказал это так тихо, что Гил убедил себя, будто ему послышалось. Если быть честным, он бы тоже не отказался посмотреть. Блэк был красив. Конечно, до самого Гила ему было далеко, но все-таки он был весьма привлекателен. Стоит спросить его, какой он использует шампунь.  
  
— Что-что? — на всякий случай переспросил Гил, но в ответ услышал лишь шорох ткани.  
  
— Я раздеваюсь, — раздалось через пару мгновений.  
  
— Зачем? — Гил не крикнул в голос только из-за боязни привлечь внимание к их возне, но получилось все равно громко.  
  
— Меня возбуждает прикосновение мрамора к заднице, конечно. Тупица, я просто расстегнул штаны.  
  
— О, — Гил слегка распахнул мантию. — Тут прохладно, — и запахнул обратно.  
  
Блэк издал негромкий стон. Гил решил, что тот уже приступил к процессу, но ошибся.  
  
— Согревающие чары!  
  
— Забыл, — смущенно повинился Гил.  
  
Кое-как он наложил чары — на себя и куда-то в сторону Блэка, но, кажется, попал в соседнее надгробие.  
  
— О чем ты будешь думать? О подружке? — поинтересовался Блэк. — У такого красавчика точно должна быть подружка. И не одна.  
  
— Нет, — Гил смутился. — Не о...  
  
— А, так ты играешь за другую команду, — Блэк хохотнул. — А чего тогда сказал не смотреть?  
  
— Нет, — повторил Гил. — Я, э-э-э...  
  
Признаться в том, что он при дрочке представляет самого себя, не было никаких сил. Блэк бы его высмеял.  
  
— Да мне все равно, хоть о Дамблдоре думай, — Блэк прерывисто вздохнул. — А я вот о более приятном.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — Гил и не заметил, как начал поглаживать член прямо сквозь ткань.  
  
Луна вышла полностью, и в ее свете Гил увидел Блэка. Тот стоял, опираясь на надгробие, его короткая черная мантия была распахнута, штаны приспущены, а из ширинки торчал внушительный член. Блэк энергично водил по нему рукой, запрокидывал голову и временами шипел сквозь зубы.  
  
— Помоги, — вдруг прошептал он, — я сейчас. Фиал.  
  
Гил схватил с земли флакон и сунул его Блэку.  
  
— Сам, — кратко пояснил он и сделал шаг назад. В паху тянуло, и собственный член требовал пристального внимания. Оказывается, смотреть не в зеркало, а на другого мужчину было довольно возбуждающе.  
  
— Раздался короткий стон, и в фиал брызнула жидкость.  
  
— Отлично подрочил, — Блэк небрежно заправил член в штаны. — Твоя очередь.  
  
— Ну ты и скорострел.  
  
— Фантазия разыгралась, — что было написано на лице Блэка, Гил не разобрал.  
  
— Отвернись.  
  
— Зачем? Ты же смотрел, — Блэк ухмыльнулся и как-то по-собачьи отряхнулся всем телом. — Ладно, скромник, не буду смущать, — и действительно отвернулся.  
  
Гил быстро сунул руку в тесные штаны и застонал. Он не любил дрочить быстро, наоборот, ему нравилось ласкать себя долго — незаменимым в этом деле было павлинье перо, при случае трансфигурируемое в небольшую игрушку. Важной была и обстановка: без зеркала и большой кровати Гил себе этот процесс не представлял.  
  
А здесь, на кладбище, в темноте, когда, может, где-то совсем рядом бродит Грим...  
  
Следующим стоном Гила был стон разочарования. Блэк как-то неожиданно оказался рядом.  
  
— Помочь? — он прошептал ему на ухо совсем тихо. — Я не буду смотреть.  
  
Он быстро расстегнул Гилу штаны, просунул руку в трусы и сжал поникший член. Гил не протестовал. Сириус обещал ему помочь — что ж, он примет помощь.  
  
— Подумай о чем-нибудь возбуждающем, — выдохнул тот.  
  
Гил послушно закрыл глаза и представил себе экстренный выпуск «Пророка» со своим портретом на первой странице. Не помогло. Он представил себе книгу — нет, серию книг, — и дело пошло на лад.  
  
— Отлично, так, — Сириус дрочил ему мягче и медленнее, чем себе, и воображение Гила послушно переключилось на увиденную только что сцену. Член Сириуса был хорош, может, лишь самую малость уступая по длине его собственному. Большего в темноте было не разглядеть, но и воспоминания о том, как красиво — надо запомнить этот жест — запрокинул голову Сириус, когда кончал, ему хватило. Он сдавленно застонал, на мгновение ощутил холод там, где к коже прижалось стекло, и с облегчением выдохнул.  
  
— А ты горячий парень, — прошептал Сириус, — я чуть второй раз не завелся.  
  
Гил даже не покраснел. Он вяло поправил одежду, не сильно соображая, что вообще делает на кладбище в такое время.  
  
— Приготовься, — Сириус вдруг напрягся. — Он недалеко.  
  
Послеоргазменную слабость как рукой сняло.  
  
— Где? — Гил испуганно заозирался. — Ты его видишь? Дай мне!  
  
Он так дернул фиал из руки Сириуса, что чуть не вылил драгоценную жидкость.  
  
— Не спеши. Я слышу, как он двигается. Еще ярдов пятьдесят.  
  
Гил прислушался. Ничего. Луна, как назло, зашла за тучи, и видно тоже ничего не было.  
  
— Подходит ближе, — зашептал Сириус и немного повернул Гила направо. — Отсюда выйдет. На счет три плеснешь.  
  
Гил обхватил фиал двумя руками. Ноги отказывались держать, и он привалился боком к надгробию. Он напряженно вглядывался в темноту; вдруг ему показалось, что и его разглядывают в ответ.  
  
— Пора? — прошептал он одними губами.  
  
— Нет, не достанешь. Пусть подойдет поближе.  
  
Лунный свет пробился сквозь облака, и на фоне бледных могил Гил увидел плотную тень с ярко-зелеными глазами.  
  
— Изыди! — заорал он и бросил в нее фиал целиком.  
  
Тень невнятно зашипела и дернулась в кусты. Гил обернулся. Сириус хохотал.  
  
— Отлично вышло! Я, правда, рассчитывал на то, что ты попадешь в Бэгшот, она любит гулять по этой дороге по ночам, но кошка — это тоже ничего.  
  
— Кошка? Бэгшот?  
  
— Мне было скучно, — Сириус пожал плечами и зажег Люмос. — В этой деревне совершенно нечем заняться. Пошли, провожу тебя в паб.  
  
Он похабно подмигнул и добавил:  
  
— А ты не хочешь повторить? При свете? Я бы не отказался посмотреть на то, что сегодня держал в руках.  
  
Гил больше не сомневался, словно после дозы Феликс Фелицис. Он вдруг понял, что надо делать, он увидел свою жизнь — с этого дня и на много лет вперед. Он точно знал, как стать знаменитым.  
  
— Погоди, — он широко улыбнулся Сириусу, и тот ответил понимающей ухмылкой, но застыл, когда Гил поднял палочку, взмахнул ею так, чтобы получился неровный круг, и на всякий случай зажмурился. — Обливиэйт.  
  
Сквозь сомкнутые веки он увидел зеленоватую вспышку заклинания. Когда он открыл глаза, Сириус стоял перед ним с приоткрытым ртом. Он выглядел потерянным.  
  
— Забудь шутку про обряд изгнания, — дрожащим голосом начал Гил. — Забудь то, что встретил меня. Забудь то, что произошло сегодня на кладбище. — Он подумал и добавил. — Помни, что я, Гилдерой Локхарт, победил Грима.  
  
— Как скажешь, — безучастно ответил Сириус.  
  
В описании заклинания ответ был другим, но Гила это не смутило. Он был уверен, что все сделал правильно.  
  
Через мгновение он аппарировал. Ему показалось, что Сириус закрыл глаза руками и затрясся, то ли приходя в себя, то ли от смеха. Последнее казалось ему невероятным, и он тут же выкинул Блэка из головы.  
  
— Я, Гилдерой Локхарт, одолел Грима, — повторил Гил про себя, а затем вслух, распахивая двери в паб. — Я победил Грима!


End file.
